justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)
|artist= |year=1979 |dlc=March 24, 2016 (On-Stage) |mode=Solo (Classic) Trio (On-Stage) |dg= (Classic) / / (On-Stage) (ABBA) |difficulty=Easy (Classic) Easy (Sweat Mashup) Medium (On-Stage) |dlc='Classic' October 22, 2015 (JDU) On-Stage March 24, 2016 (JDU) April 1, 2016 (NOW) ABBA: You Can Dance March 22, 2018 (NOW/JDU) |nogm=3 (Classic) 1 each (On-Stage) 2 (Sweat Mashup) 4 (ABBA) |mc='JDU' Classic 1A: Violet 1B: Navy Blue 2A: Ochre Yellow 2B: Copper Brown ABBA 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc='Main series' (Classic) / / (On-Stage) ABBA Black (ABBA) (Remake) |gc='Main series' Corn (Classic) Thunder/Hippie Blue/Thunder (On-Stage) ABBA White (Remake) (Arrows) |lc= (Classic) Bright Orange (On-Stage) Yellow (Sweat Mashup) Turquoise (ABBA) (ABBA) (Remake) |mashup=Sweat Mashup available |alt=On-Stage Mode |nowc = Main series GimmeGimme (Classic) GimmeGimmeOSC (On-Stage) GimmeGimmeMU (Mashup) ABBA GimmeGimmeABBA (ABBA) ABBAGimmeGimme (Remake) |pictos= 135 (Classic) 100 (On-Stage) 146 (Sweat Mashup) 97 (ABBA) |kcal=16 |dura=4:41 |audio = (Old) (Updated) |perf = Main Classic Laura Ferretti On-Stage Jeremy Alberge (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2, Lead) Daniel Delyon (P3) ABBA Emilie Capel }}"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" by is featured on , , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Just Dance 2014 Classic The coach is a woman with a long-sleeved dark blue sparkly dress. She also wears a pair of golden high heels, and a pair of dark blue earrings. Her hair is in a shade of reddish brown and is quite long. She also wears an indigo earpiece, and has a yellow outline. On-Stage The lead dancer is a woman with black fluffy hair, a metallic gold low cut dress and gold and black ankle heels. The backup dancers are men in gold necklaces, pinkish-red body suits, and yellow shoes. The left dancer's suit is sleeveless while the right dancer's suit is short sleeved. Gimmegimmeosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Gimmegimmeosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Gimmegimmeosc coach 3 big.png|P3 ''ABBA: You Can Dance'' The dancer is a woman. At the beginning of the routine, she has two brunette pigtails and wears a high-value blue dress. Her outfit changes to a purple sparkly dress with her hair down. Background Main series The background appears to be a small stage with a silently cheering audience surrounding it. The background changes mostly between yellow, orange, red, purple and a stage light in different colors, but at a period of the choreography, the background turns blue-green with basically the same effects. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands downwards. Gimmegimme gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Gimmegimme gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game On-Stage There is one Gold Move in the On-Stage routine: *'Lead Dancer' - Fall backwards. *'Background Dancers' - Hold the lead dancer by the arms. Gimmegimmeosc gm 1.png|Gold Move Gimmegimmeosc gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup There are two Gold Moves in the Mashup. Both Gold Moves: Put your hands on your legs and shake your body. (Disturbia) DisturbiaGM12.png|Both Gold Moves GimmeGimmeMUGM.gif|Both Gold Moves "in-game" ''ABBA: You Can Dance'' Original The version has 4 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands on opposite sides of your head. abbagimmegimme abba gm 1.PNG|All Gold Moves abbagimmegimme abba gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Remake The remade version of the routine has 3 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Bend your right arm 45° and shake your hand, as if you were saying "Come here!". ABBAGimmeGimme_GM1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) ABBAGimmeGimmeRemakeGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game (Remake) Sweat Mashup Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) has an unlockable Sweat Mashup in . Dancers *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Barbra Streisand'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Disturbia'' GM1 *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''María'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Barbra Streisand'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Disturbia'' GM2 *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''María'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''It’s You'' (Sweat) *''It’s You'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''Ghostbusters (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''María'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''It’s You'' (Sweat) *''It’s You'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' ''' Appearances in Mashups ''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Animals ''(Club)' * ''I Love It (Best of JD 2014) * Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) Captions Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) appears in Party Master Mode. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Catching Disco * Drama Queen * Shake Clap Night * Take It Or Leave It Trivia *'' '' is the first song by ABBA to appear in the main series. *At 4:46, this is the longest song on . *The Classic routine s setting resembles the On-Stage background, without backup dancers. * At the beginning of the chorus in the Classic routine, the pictograms are slightly unsynced with the coach s moves. * In earlier versions of . the first pictogram was incorrect to the corresponding move. The pictogram was moving its arms outward while the dancer was actually putting one hand on her hip. This was fixed later on. * The files for the Classic routine contain a pictogram which is inappropriately named "hands2boobs_f". *When the lead dancer for the On-Stage routine has her glove over or in front of either of the coaches, the blue glove turns to gold. This could be because of lighting problems, or a glitch. *On , "(A Man After Midnight)" is not included in the title for the On-Stage routine of the song. **That is the reason that the On-Stage version was displayed first before the Classic version in the Just Dance Unlimited F-J menu. *The lead dancer from the On-Stage mode is wearing the same shaped shoes as the dancer from Feel This Moment. The only difference is the colors. *The original dancer was going to appear in Summer (Party Master Mode) However, she did not appear in the full game. *The album bkg is a little bit different. The album bkg is shifted a little lower. * The routine was going to have a different choreography, as seen in the trailer of the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_narPJt1AY * The menu icon is more zoomed out than the one used in . * In the preview gameplay for the remade version, there are four players instead of six. ** Besides, in the description, the title lacks the parenthesis at the end. Gallery Game Files Gimmegimme cover generic.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' ( ) Gimmegimmeosc jd2014 cover generic.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (On-Stage) gimmegimmeosc jdu cover generic.jpg|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (On-Stage) (Updated) Gimmegimmemu cover generic.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (Mashup) GimmeGimmeABBA cover generic.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' ( ) ABBAGimmeGimme_Cover_Generic.png|''Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)'' ( Remake) Gimmegimme cover albumcoach.tga.png| and album coach abbagimmegimme_cover_albumcoach.png| version s album coach gimmegimme_cover@2x.jpg|Classic s cover gimmegimmeosc_cover@2x.jpg|On-Stage s cover ABBAGimmeGimme BC.jpg|ABBA: You Can Dance version's Just Dance Now Cover Gimmegimme cover albumbkg.png|Classic's album bkg Gimmegimme jd2014 ava.png|Classic s avatar on gimmegimme jd2015 ava.png|Classic s avatar on and later games gimmegimme golden ava.png|Classic s golden avatar gimmegimme diamond ava.png|Classic s diamond avatar Gimmegimmeosc p2 ava.png|On-Stage (P2) s avatar on /''Now'' gimmegimmeosc p2 golden ava.png|On-Stage (P2) s golden avatar gimmegimmeosc p2 diamond ava.png|On-Stage (P2) s diamond avatar 673.png| version s avatar on gimmegimme pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Gimmegimmeosc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (On-Stage) ABBAGimmeGimme_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( ) (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Gimmegimmeabba coachmenu.png| coach selection menu gimmegimme jd2014 menu.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' on the menu gimmegimme jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection menu abbagimmegimme abba menu.png|'' '' on the menu Abbagimmegimme jd2017 menu.PNG| version on the menu (2017) Gimmegimme jd2014 gameplay.jpg| gameplay (Classic) Gimmegimmeosc jd2014 gameplay.png| gameplay (On-Stage) Gimmegimmeabba gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay Beta Elements Gimmegimmeabba beta choreo.gif|Beta choreography for the version Gimmegimme beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Gimmegimme beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Gimmegimme beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Gimmegimme beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Gimmegimme beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 Gimmegimme beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 Others Gimmegimmeosc p2 glove glitch.jpg|The glitch in the On-Stage routine where P2 s glove turns orange when she approaches one of the backup dancers Videos Official Music Video File:Abba - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Teasers Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - ABBA You Can Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance Unlimited Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2014 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance Wii U Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance Now Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2016 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2017 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2018 'On-Stage Mode' Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage Mode) - Just Dance 2014 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage Mode) - Just Dance 2016 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage Mode) - Just Dance Now Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage Mode) - Just Dance 2017 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage Mode) - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 ' ' Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - ABBA You Can Dance Just dance Now Gimme Gimme 5 stars Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ABBA You Can Dance - Just Dance 2017 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ABBA You Can Dance - Just Dance 2018 (JDU) Extractions File:ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage Mode) - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Just Dance Unlimited - ABBAGimmeGimme References Site Navigation it:Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Nacajacn Category:Ac Category:J Category:Acj Category:Acn Category:Afj Category:Afjafn Category:Afn Category:Afnafn Category:Afnfja Category:Afjafnafn Category:Fan Category:Afnfjajda Category:Jda Category:Jxa Category:Caj Category:Kaf Category:Akf Category:Aajf Category:Ack Category:Cja Category:Acjxj Category:JJc Category:NC Category:Xj Category:Xjxj Category:JX Category:Jax Category:Jx Category:Axj Category:Ajx Category:Axjaxj Category:XjXj Category:Cj Category:JxcJ Category:XJ Category:JC Category:XjjX Category:JXXj Category:JxjX Category:JxjXXj Category:Xj8